Mouse-phobia
by wild horse
Summary: Humour. Obi-wan brings home a pet mouse only to find that his Master is scared to death of mice. Please r&r.


Summary: Obi brings home a pet mouse only to find that Qui is terrified of mice

Title: Mouse-phobia

Summary: Obi brings home a pet mouse only to find that Qui is terrified of mice.

Reviews: always welcome!

Disclaimer: If this ain't right, then when he finds us, he'll crush us, grind us into little bits, and BLAST us into oblivion.So, to escape that undignified fate, here goes: Star Wars and all characters belong to George Lucas.Happy now George?

Acknowledgements: Jesus (thanks!), Padawan Nik-ka (who got me into such a crazy mood I wrote this so quickly), Orin, Ginger Ninja, Samantha, my bro and sis for reading, my rabbit Panther, and all the mice I've kept.

One more thing: In this fic, Qui is in love with Adi Gallia.Enjoy!

Obi-wan: "Master, I'm back from biology class.It was so fun!Master Windu taught us today, about small furry creatures that live on different planets." *Obi-wan walks in through the door*

Qui-gon: "… I'm busy right now, go and change.We're going out to Coruscant today for Dinner." *Obi-wan goes off to his room*

1 hour elapses.

Qui-gon: (loud yell) "Help!Padawaaaaannnnn!Heeellllpppppp!Ahhhhhhhh!

Obi-wan: *Obi-wan dashes in to find his Master perched on top of the 2metre high fridge* "Master, what are you doing?I never knew there was a fridge racing contest.Are you practising to be a jockey?

Qui-gon:Ahhhh, help me!It's gonna bite me!Padawannnn, it's gonna take little chunks outta me and … and…"

Obi-wan: "What is 'it'?I don't see anything … unless you fall off and smash against the floor … then there'd be little pieces of Qui-gon everywhere …"

Qui-gon: "It'll grind me into little bits and blast me into oblivion!Heelllpp!"

Obi-wan: "Master, we've been through this, that's MY phrase!Copycat!Now stop dancing on top of the fridge, unless you wanna impress Master Gallia."

Qui-gon: "I can't come down … it's there, down there!" *Qui points a finger at something small and furry on the floor*

Obi-wan: (laughing) "Master, it's just a mouse!"

Qui-gon: "Noooooo!It's gonna nibble me to bits!"

Obi-wan: (thoughtfully) "C'mon Master, it's a mouse.You know, harmless, furry, bird-brained creature that'd just as soon bite out a hunk of …"

Qui-gon: (jumping up and down) "Ahhhhhh…"

Obi-wan: "… cheese.Geez, Master, I forgot to tell you, Master Windu gave it to me as a pet.During class." 

Qui-gon: "Noooooo, this can't be happening to me!I can't live with a mouse!It'll creep into my bedroom at night and start nibbling off my toes.And it'll take its time, too!"

Obi-wan: "There now, Master, it can't be that bad…"

Qui-gon: (still whining) "Mummy!Save me… ahhhhhh…"

Obi-wan: "Master, you really shouldn't ..." *there's a loud crash* "… dance like that on the fridge." *Qui-gon is sitting on the ground surrounded with various assorted foodstuff* 

Qui-gon: (jumps up with a yell) "Ahhhh, it just bit my butt!!!"

Obi-wan: "It's just the can-opener.Hey, you found my candy bar!"

Qui-gon: "Obi, get that thing out of here … noooowww!"

Obi-wan: "It's my pet, not a thing.Come, let's think of a name for it."

Qui-gon: "Wahahaha!It's comin' for me.The grim mouse reaper is comin' for me.Mummy, I'm too young to die!"

Obi-wan: (a little exasperated) "For Sith's sake!You're older than Master Yoda, and anyway, it likes you, see …"

Qui-gon: "Nooooo, it's biting chunks outta my hands.Heeeellllpppp!Heeellllp! Padawannnn, please!Ahhhh!"

Obi-wan: "I think we'll call it Adi Gallia.It seems to like you …"

Qui-gon: "Nooo, I don't like it.Get off!I like Adi Gallia!"

Obi-wan: "See, I knew you'd come to your senses!"

Qui-gon: "Noooooo, not this one!"

Obi-wan: "Then which one, there's only one in this temple…"

Qui-gon: "You just said this fiend was Adi too."

Obi-wan: "You wanna call your girlfiend Adi 2, cool!"

Qui-gon: "Noooooo, just get Adi away fromme!"

Obi-wan: "The one which is Adior the one which is Adi 2, or maybe the one which is Adi and the one which is Adi 2, too."

Qui-gon: "Ewwww, it just used me as a toilet!"

Obi-wan: "Ah, yes.Now I remember, I was telling Adi to find the 'fresher by herself."

Qui-gon: "You mean Adi 2."

Obi-wan: "No, she's your girlfiend, right?"

Qui-gon: "Who?Shut up Padawan, and get me outta this mess!" *Qui-gon starts jumping up and down again, trying to squash the lungs out of the mouse*"Die!Die!Die, Adi!Die!Die!Die, Adi!"

Obi-wan: (warningly) Master … I don't recommend it …"

Qui-gon: "Die!Die!Die, Adi!I'll squish you flat!"

Obi-wan: "Uh, Master, we kinda have someone, living below, yeah, and …" *The door flings open*

Adi Gallia: "Qui-gon Jinn, I'm gonna kill ya!"

Qui-gon: "Die!Die! Die, Adi!Die!Die!Die … Adi?" *stops trying to squash the mouse's guts out*

Adi Gallia: "I'm gonna grind you into little bits and blast you into oblivion!"

Obi-wan: "Another copycat!Ha!I'll get the council members to smack you for that!"

Qui-gon: "Adi, hi!"

Adi Gallia: "Close your eyes, Obi, 'cos I'm gonna soc ya master!"

Qui-gon: "Nooooo, you don't understand … you're Adi and the mouse here is Adi.No, that's not right, erm, yes!You're Adi 2 and the mouse is Adi…"

Obi-wan: "Nooo nooo nooo.Master Gallia, you're Adi, and the mouse is Adi 2…"

Qui-gon: "Nu-uh, I'm right, you're wrong!"

Obi-wan: "I'm not wrong …"

Qui-gon: "Are too!"

Obi-wan: "Are not!"

Qui-gon: "Are too!"

Obi-wan: "Are not!"

Qui-gon: "Are too!"

Obi-wan: "Are not!"

Qui-gon: (yelling really loud) "Are too!" *everyone is wondering why there is a sudden bleeping noise, something like an astromech droid …*

Adi Gallia: "Will you both cut it out!!!Who's Adi 2?"

Qui-gon and Obi-wan: (pointing at the floor) "Her!"

Adi Gallia: "I don't see anything …"

Qui-gon: (whining) "She was therrreeee!I saw herrrrr!Nobody believes meeeeee!"

Obi-wan: (cooing and crouching down) "Adi you sweet creature, come out now, come to Obi.Come on baby … now see, Qui-gon, you've frightened her."

Adi Gallia: "I'm fed up with you two!You're both crazy, I'm gonna make ya see sense!"

Author's note: The next scene has been taken out (or rather, not written).Trust me on this though, you don't wanna be in Obi's or Qui's boots.

3 hours later, Obi and Qui are outside the healers' room, waiting to be glued back together.

Obi-wan: (groaning) "I think she meant stars.She was gonna make us see stars."

Qui-gon: "I've lost my girlfriend …"

Obi-wan: "There, there, Master …"

Qui-gon: "All because of a stupid mouse.I'll never be afraid of Adi again."

Obi-wan: "Which one?"

Qui-gon: (trembling and pointing with one finger at a certain furry creature) "That one!Mummy, help!Ahhhhhhh!Die stupid Adi!"

Voice coming from inside the healers' room: "Qui-gon, Obi, I might have known.I'm going to have as much fun putting you two back together as I had beating you up …"

Qui-gon: "Oops."

Obi-wan: "Y'know, mice are better than female, angry Jedi knights who've just taken a crash course in healing arts."

Qui-gon: "Shut up, Padawan."


End file.
